


3.141

by loubuttons



Series: Stark Raving Mad [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Insomnia, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuttons/pseuds/loubuttons
Summary: “What’re you doing up? Trying to give me a heart attack?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Stark Raving Mad [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215270
Comments: 8
Kudos: 243





	3.141

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on this prompt: "I can't sleep, can I stay here?"

Lab time with Peter is one of Tony’s favorite parts of the week. But it usually means he doesn’t get any work done; they spend all their time on special projects. The work is waiting for him hours after he sends Peter to bed. Despite intending to go to sleep, Tony remains in the lab well after midnight. When the lab door disengages, he starts at the sudden noise. Peter grins sheepishly from the doorway. 

“Sorry.” 

“What’re you doing up? Trying to give me a heart attack?” 

“Please, you’re not that fragile.” 

“I’ve had four—don’t try me.” While Peter laughs, Tony glances at the clock. “It’s nearly three. What’re you still doing up?” 

Shrugging, he answers, “Couldn’t sleep. Can I stay in here?” 

Tony shrugs too. He nods to the couch in the corner, “There should be a blanket over there.” 

Wearily, he marches to the couch. Collapsing into the cushions he asks, “What’re you working on?” 

As Tony explains, he hears his voice getting softer and softer. They chat about the mechanics of his new repulser until he thinks Peter’s fallen asleep. He jumps when Peter’s thick voice calls out. 

“Yeah, Kid?”

“Will you recite pi for me?” 

Tony smiles; when he’s on business trips, he calls Peter asking him to do the same thing.

“Sure thing, Pete.” Ten digits in, he’s snoring. Quietly Tony says, “Goodnight, Bud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think with comments and/or kudos. 
> 
> If you want to read my prompts when they're posted, head to my tumblr (@loubuttons).


End file.
